


Unworthy

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [5]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Comics)
Genre: I hope it's good, No Beta, i really tried with this, thor is not my strong suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: The symbol of Thor is Mjölnir
Series: Marvel Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Kudos: 1





	Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> For Alfred (@Le_Dilophosaure) 
> 
> You are amazing and a great friend

The symbol of Thor is Mjölnir

The mighty hammer

It can fell giants in one swing

Thor is worthy of it

And he is amazing

He saves the world countless times

Then he loses the hammer

He is unworthy 

He is now Odinson

He travels and tries to become worthy once more

He fails time and time again

He realizes that the hammer does not make him Thor

He is Thor once more

He eventually reclaims his hammer

And fights for the Unworthy 


End file.
